How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Wings
Summary: I actually wrote this...I can't believe myself! N'wayz, a songfic, kinda taiora. Tell me if you want a sequel or not when you r/r.


How Did I Fall In Love With You?

I thought this song is perfect to describe the relationship between Tai and Sora, if Tai would actually feel more for her. I emphasized on the word if, because personally, I think they are more like brothers and sisters. Don't wack me, taiora fans, I am a true supporter of sorato. Too bad. Anyways, enjoy. ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the song 'How Did I Fall In Love With You?', it's a song by BSB, in their new album Black & Blue.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Taichi Kamiya walked through the streets, wandering, with his mind on someone. Someone special. She had been his best friend forever, and he always thought that he loved her like a sister. Now, as both of them are growing up and maturing, he realized that he felt more than just a brother to her.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_   
_The best of friends like_   
_Sister and Brother_   
_We understood, we'd never be,_   
_Alone_

But he was worried. If he did in fact fell in love with Sora, what if she rejects him? As he continued wandering, his thoughts only grew more troubled.

_Those days are gone, and I want so much_   
_The night is long and I need your touch_   
_Don't know what to say_   
_I never meant to feel this way_   
_Don't want to be_   
_Alone tonight_

'I don't even remember once being troubled around her. It always felt so good to be with her, that I sticked with her as much as I can. In school, in the Digiworld, but now......' Tai's thoughts trailed off as he thought of it.

_What can I do, to make it right_   
_Falling so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say, what did you do?_   
_How did I fall in love with you?_

Tai had badly wanted to wrap his arms around Sora, look into those crimson eyes of hers, and never let go. But as his memory goes, he couldn't remember that if Sora had actually showed signs of interest in him or not. She had so many boys as good friends, like Matt, Joe, Izzy, and himself......

_I hear your voice_   
_And I start to tremble_   
_Brings back the child that, I resemble_   
_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_   
_Don't want to be,_   
_Alone tonight_

Sora was always there for him, no matter what, and he was there for her too. He remembered that time when they were little. Sora was being bullied to give up her candy by some kids, and Tai was there for her. Eventually he got in a fight with the mean kid, and of course he got a detention for that. Sora was so worried and she kept apologizing to him, as he comforted her and told her he didn't mind standing up for her.

_Oh I want to say this right_   
_And it has to be tonight_   
_Just need you to know, oh yeah_   
_I don't want to live this life_   
_I don't want to say goodbye_   
_With you I wanna spend_   
_The rest of my life_

'Sometimes I just wish that Sora wasn't such a tomboy, then maybe she would actually feel something for me too...' Tai thought sadly to himself, but he knew that if she wasn't a tomboy, then how would they end up being best friends?

_What can I do, to make it right_   
_Falling so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say, what did you do?_   
_How did I fall in love with you?_

'I just don't understand. How did I fall for her? How? I knew why, but how? She's pretty, smart, athletic, really nice, very cheerful, and is full of love...... but...'

_What can I do, to make it right_   
_Falling so hard so fast this time_   
_Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

'Just how did I fall in love with you, Sora?'

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

So, how did you like it? This is my first attempt at a songfic, so I doubt it will be good. Just tell me what you think when you review! By the way, if you did like it, I just hope you won't get used to taiora's from me, cuz as I stated, I'm a pure sorato fanatic, heehee. ^_^ But I still might write more taiora's in the future, maybe......   



End file.
